


Beautiful Burden

by ItCanGetWorse



Series: The Wilderness [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Animal Behavior, Animal Traits, Bird/Human Hybrids, Blindness, Cat/Human Hybrids, F/F, F/M, Family Separation, Homesickness, M/M, Magic, Mating Rituals, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sorcerers, Team as Family, birbs of a feather flock together, winged au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-23 23:13:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9686402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItCanGetWorse/pseuds/ItCanGetWorse
Summary: At 15 years of age, children with animalistic traits such as wings, ears or tails are separated from their families, homes and villages and sent to live in the Wilderness. There, they are safe from human discrimination and harm and can live with their own kind. At least, that's how it's meant to be. How something's meant to be doesn't always end up being what it actually is.





	1. Today's the Day

In a land where castles float & ships fly, a phenomenon such as this should not be as much of a surprise as it would be in a land without magic. Sorcerers roam all over the world, documenting magic and nature alike. They are scholars, doctors, and wisemen, but none of them could figure out what caused this anomaly. 

Every once in awhile, perhaps two per village, a baby is born with animalistic features. Some have wings, some have ears and tails, some are even mermaid-like and must be placed in water immediately. 

Families who bore these children were mortified at first. “How could this have happened?” “No, there was nothing strange about the pregnancy, nor is there anything strange about us!” “What is she?” “Do we need to isolate him?” 

The sorcerers did their best, but no spell or potion can change what you are born with. 

It began happening more and more across the continent, and as the children grew, they seemed less like humans and more like beasts. At least, that’s how the humans saw them. 

The children themselves thought they were normal, they were too young to understand why other kids avoided them or why adults looked at them funny. It wasn’t long before people began to despise the “disfigured” children. Rumors and whispers travel fast, and no news travels faster than a crisis. 

Even though the sorcerers tried to convince the villages and cities that this occurrence was somehow natural, the people refused to believe them. “If the sorcerers have no idea what’s going on either, why should we listen to them?” 

The sorcerers tried to protect the children, but they couldn’t protect them all. When they heard tell of families going so far as killing their newborns, they knew they had to do something. If forcing the animalistic children into human society is not an option, then why should they try? They decided that babies born with the “Idiosyncrasy” were to be sent off to live in the Wilderness at the age of 15. Nobody ventured out onto uninhabited land save for hunting parties. There, the children would be safe from the disapproving eyes of humans. 

~~~

A day that seems like any other day doesn’t mean it will be. Today, the sun was shining, the birds were singing, fluffy white clouds scuttled across the big blue, all the things you hear in about in stories. It was a perfect day for flying. 

Shouyou lay on the roof of his family’s hut, watching the sky. Today was the day he was being sent off into the Wilderness to “live with his own kind”. He’d been pouting about it for days, which he knew worried his mother and sister. If something upset him he was usually fine after 24 hours. Today wasn’t like any other day, though.

Shouyou was a 3rd generation Idiosyncrasy, he was born in the 3rd year after the phenomenon was discovered. Two messy, fluffy black wings stretched out from his shoulder blades and arced perfectly when he spread them fully. When he tilted them in the sun, they would reflect undertones of warm orange. His mother always said they were beautiful; that they matched his hair and brought out his eyes. His little sister was fascinated and loved snuggling the soft down. Even though she sometimes pulled, he let her play with them. He couldn’t stop thinking about how much he’d miss them.

The other people of his village seemed to think his feathers were hideous. There were probably some who didn’t mind them, but they were too afraid to show it. People sneered and couldn’t stop their glares from landing on his wings instead of his face. He was never bullied by the other kids his age, but he might as well have been considering how adamantly they avoided him. Adults weren’t any better. A passing sorcerer might give him a smile, but everyone else refused to acknowledge his existence. They always talked to his mother or Natsu instead of to him, even if he was standing right there.

He’d turned 15 last month, and now instead of hatred in everyone’s eyes, he saw relief. Relief that he was going to be gone. Relief that their village wouldn’t be tainted by his presence anymore. Hinata tried to be positive, he tried to focus on the happy things, and he often succeeded, but he couldn’t get past the fact that he would never see this place again. Even if it was a horrible place, it was home. What if the other crows didn’t like him? What if he couldn’t find them? What if--

“Shou!” 

Hinata looked down from his perch. 

“Your bag’s ready!” Natsu yelled.

Shouyou beamed and hopped down, spreading his wings and flapping a few times. He landed softly right next to Natsu and swooped her up in his arms, nuzzling her hair to make her laugh.

Giggling, they went into the hut and immediately inhaled the sweet scent of herbs. Shouyou’s mother was the village’s sorcerer, specializing in healing the sick and injured. Every wall in their hut was lined with ingredients for poultices, potions, and medicines, creating a thick musk in the air. 

Natsu wiggled in Shouyou’s arms, so he set her down. He glanced around their hut as she trotted off, trying to memorize every detail of his house. The beat up wooden tables and stools, his comfortable nest, his mother and sister’s beds, the racks of tools, the leak in the roof, a painting of his father… Shouyou jumped out of his trance when a bag was shoved into his chest. 

Natsu’s mood was suddenly solemn, she was looking at her shuffling feet and held her hands behind her back as soon as he took hold of the bag.

“Natsu, what’s wrong?” Shouyou said, as if he didn’t already know.

A moment passed. 

“You know I’d never go if I didn’t have to, right?” 

Before she could work up the courage to answer, their mother walked in. She’d been out gathering more herbs and some extra supplies for Shouyou. Not even two feet into the hut, both her children were hugging and clutching at her. Natsu was sniffling.

“Now, now, you two. It’s going to be all right.” 

Shouyou’s mother squatted so that she could hold them better. She squeezed them close and petted their unruly orange hair. When she pulled back, there were streaks of tears on both Natsu’s and Shouyou’s faces.

Their mother smiled a sad smile. 

“I know, babies, I know. But Shouyou’s going to a much nicer place than here.” 

She picked the forgotten bag off the floor and stuffed the supplies she collected into it. 

“He’s going to a place where other people have feathers and like to fly. They won’t look down on him or say he doesn’t belong because they are exactly like him. They’ll love him for exactly who he is.”

“But, we love him for who he is!” Natsu whined, tears threatening to fall again.

“I know, but the people in our village don’t, sweetheart.” 

She handed the bag to Shouyou again and brought her hand up to his cheek.

Stroking his face gently with her thumb she said, “Now, my little bird, you’re going to have to be very brave and very strong. You’re going to be scared, but that’s okay. You have your map and you have your wings, so trust in them. You can go anywhere you want and you can be whoever you want. You’ll be free and you’re going to be just fine, okay?” 

Shouyou got the feeling she was reassuring herself just as much as she was reassuring him. He sniffled, wiped his nose with his wrist and nodded.  
“There, see? Can you give me a smile?” 

Shouyou turned his head away.

“The people in our village are stupid,” Natsu declared, pouting and crossing her arms.

Hinata almost smiled.

“Awww, I can see you trying to fight it, silly.” 

His mother snatched both of her children and began tickling them relentlessly. The redheads burst out laughing, their tears no longer sad ones. All three of them ended up on the dirt floor together, giggling. 

As they got up, the clock in the village’s center gonged. They listened for a moment, as the bell tolled 12 times. Noon, Shouyou’s departure time.  
His mother sighed and picked Natsu up, balancing her on her hip. Shouyou took her hand and they walked out of the hut together, Shouyou taking one last look.

As they went through the village, people began coming out of their own huts to watch Shouyou leave. More and more people joined the congregation until the entire village was there, following a couple steps behind the Hinata family. To Shouyou, it almost felt like an execution. Nobody said anything, or, at least, not much. He heard indecipherable whispers from the crowd when they stopped at the front gate.

Shouyou’s mother kneeled down again and brought all three of them into a group hug. After a long moment that felt way too short, she gave Shouyou a kiss on the forehead.

“Be brave, be strong.” 

Shouyou nodded vigorously.

He moved away, it felt like pulling porcupine quills out of his skin. He started unlocking the gate when Natsu jumped out of their mother’s arms, “Wait!” 

Natsu bounced up to him and held out her hand.

In her palm was a wooden carving, a sun with wavy rays coming off of it. It was crude and un-sanded, but to Shouyou, it was the most precious thing in the world. He took it and tied the black cord around his neck, lifting it to his face so he could admire it. 

Shouyou jumped forward and hugged Natsu again, “Thank you, thank you, thank you.” 

When he let go, Natsu smiled up at him. “It’s so you won’t forget us.” 

“Natsu, I’d never forget you.” 

He poked her chubby cheek and she laughed.

“You’ll come back to visit, won’t you?” 

“Of course.” 

He could never come back. It was against the rules, but as he looked down into his sister’s shining brown eyes, maybe he’d find a way.  
Shouyou glanced up at his mother and the rest of the village. Watching, waiting. 

“Bye.” 

Shouyou stepped through the gate and didn’t look back, it would only make it hurt more. He took a running start and pushed his wings into a powerful downstroke. The momentum shot him upwards, and he continued his downstrokes to clear the treeline. Clipping the topmost leaves of the trees, he caught a wind and glided off. 

Soon, the village was no more than a speck in the distance.


	2. First Impressions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't expect such a great response! Thank you guys so much!! <33 It took me a while to write this chapter cause I've been behind on work, but here you go. (Please keep in mind that a group of crows is called a murder, otherwise this will sound really weird)

Trying to read a map while flying was hell. Hinata didn’t want to rip it or lose it in the wind so he just flew in the general direction of his destination. He obviously wasn’t the only Idiosyncrasy in the region, there were many others who’d been sent into the Wilderness before him. Some of them were his age who’d left their villages today just like he had. He would be meeting them upon his arrival, which was what he was most excited about. He’d never met another person with Idiosyncrasy, let alone one his age. He would finally have friends, maybe even a best friend! At the thought, Hinata buzzed with energy, he couldn’t wait. Although, at the same time, he was nervous. He fiddled with Natsu’s necklace in his hand, I can do this, I can do this. 

His destination was a part of the vast forest that rippled beneath him, an area of several square kilometers called Karasuno. It was a section of the Miyagi province that was set aside specifically for Idiosyncrasies. There was supposed to be a murder of crows living there who’d welcomed the previous generation of Idiosyncrasies into their group. Hinata could only hope they had room for 3rd generation ones. The map said Karasuno was a few kilometers away from the tallest peak of the range of mountains to the north. And right now, that seemed pretty far. All Hinata could see of the mountains was a barely visible, bumpy, black line on the horizon. 

The sun was still shining boldly, although now that it was afternoon, it was much hotter. The rays beat down on his black wings and warmed up his flight muscles pleasantly. He flew ever higher as he traveled, it would make the journey a tad faster and the cool air kept him from overheating. 

After flying for about two hours, Hinata realized he hadn’t had lunch yet, which was a disgrace. He spotted a maple down below and folded his wings into a dive. He relished in the feeling of wind whipping past his ears, ruffling his hair, and sliding gloriously across his feathers. Dives were wonderful; the threat of the ground rushing toward you, the sound of your heartbeat in your ears. Hinata loved it. It wasn’t long before he had to spread his wings again, parachuting the air, and, with a few flaps, lowered himself onto a sturdy-looking branch.

He ruffled his wings as he settled his back against the trunk of the tree, trying to get comfortable. Hinata stretched his legs and arms out, raising his hands above his head and sighing. Flying was hard work. 

When he’d settled, he unclipped the bag from his chest. His mother had designed it as a reverse backpack so it wouldn’t interfere with his wings. Water was the first thing Hinata went for, gulping down half the big jug in one go. Then he dug further, going past the bandages and medicine until he reached a sizable box. Upon opening it, Hinata was met with the delicious smell of meat buns, his favorite. Natsu knew him so well.

While he was eating, he hummed to himself, thinking about how far he had to go still instead of about his village. He was on his second bun when a rustle, much louder than regular forest noise, came from the next tree over. Hinata brushed it off.

That is, until it happened again on a branch closer to him. 

Hinata tensed, was something there?

Another rustle.

He whipped his head around and put his meal back in his bag. He swore he saw a pair of eyes watching him from the foliage. Hinata’s feathers rose, fluffing up instinctively to make him look bigger. 

He reclipped his bag and scurried up the maple, leaping off the highest branch that would hold his weight. Hinata headed up into the clouds immediately, royally spooked by whatever it was, whether it was actually there or not. 

The next time he landed, he was exhausted. He’d flown straight through the afternoon into evening, which was overexertion at best. What? He was alone for the first time in his life and he got scared by a thing, wouldn’t you be against landing again?

This time, he picked a taller tree that had branches high enough for Hinata to see what was below and around him (just in case). Finishing his meat bun from earlier as well as a third one and the rest of his water, Hinata decided to stay the night. He hung his bag on the branch he was on and perched. 

Hinata drew his wings in close and zipped up his jacket, stuffing his hands in his pockets. He turned his head and nuzzled his face into the closest swath of feathers. 

He was just on the edge of sleep when he heard a rustle, just like the one he’d heard hours ago.

Oh, come on!

“Who’s there?” Hinata shouted.

No answer, maybe it really was his imagination. 

He repositioned himself after a few minutes and tried to relax. 

Darkness fell, the painted colors of sunset disappeared as the stars took their place. Moonlight filtered in through the gaps in the tree’s leaves, dappling everything beneath them. Breathing slowly, Hinata focused on the breeze blowing past his surroundings. He felt ready to close his eyes again when a pale hand darted out of the leaves below him and grabbed his ankle. 

“AAAAHHHH!” 

Hinata screeched and flapped his wings in alarm, trying to take off. The hand withdrew, but the momentum Hinata put into trying to get away made him tumble over backwards and land on another branch. Hard.

Rubbing his head, Hinata looked up and saw what he never expected to see. Granted, he expected to see a creature of nightmares, but sitting right there was a person. And not just any person, someone with Idiosyncrasy. Someone just like him. 

They stared at each other for what felt like a long time. Hinata’s eyes darted over the newcomer. He had floppy, black hair that covered his forehead and piercing blue eyes. He wore a loose white shirt and baggy, long blue pants with no shoes. But his most important feature were his wings. They were black, shaped just like Hinata’s, and shone bluish in the moonlight like the sun on water. He was a crow, too.

Then, Hinata realized, the intruder had a rather scary scowl on his face. This would’ve normally made Hinata back away, only, the guy was clutching Hinata’s bag. 

“Hey! Give that back!” 

The other crow darted away.

“Hey!” Hinata gave chase, gliding from branch to branch as he followed the thief. He scraped his cheek on a protruding bough and his wings began to ache. He just wanted to sleep!

With one last burst of speed, he jumped on the thief’s back and sent both of them tumbling to the forest floor. The body beneath Hinata cushioned his fall for the most part, but left the mystery boy gasping for breath. 

The thief’s tight grip on the bag loosened so Hinata quickly took it back and clipped it onto himself. Hinata found himself sitting on his robber’s chest and holding a pair of flailing arms down. Hinata opened his puffed-up wings in a threatening position, maybe the thief wouldn’t try to overpower him if he looked intimidating enough. The thief’s own wings were splayed out awkwardly, their owner making pained grunts as he caught his breath. 

“Who are you? Why’d you do that?” Hinata shouted, frustrated. This was the first time he met another one of his kind and this is how it turns out?

The boy stared up at him and made an angry noise with his throat that sounded exactly like a pissed off crow.

Hinata made the same sound back.

The boy then scowled harder, if that was even possible, and looked away. 

“You had food.”

“What?”

“You had food!” 

Hinata sat back on the thief’s stomach and let go of his arms.

“That’s it?” 

“What did you expect, dumbass?” 

“I don’t know! Maybe you were some creepy night monster out to kill me!” 

“That’s the stupidest thing I’ve ever heard.” 

The boy shoved Hinata off of him, scrambling to stand up. Hinata noticed how tired he looked, dark circles under his eyes and drooping, unpreened wings. The boy started stomping away stiffly. Hinata grabbed his arm.

“You could’ve just asked!” 

“What?” 

Hinata yanked the boy back and rummaged through his bag until he found the last uneaten meatbun. He stuck it in the boy’s face.

“Here.” 

Slowly, the boy took the bun out of Hinata’s hand. Hinata smiled when he accepted his offer and nodded. 

The boy took a single bite, still watching Hinata. When he decided the redhead wasn’t a threat, he wolfed down the meatbun in record time. Wow, and Hinata thought of himself as a fast eater.

“Kageyama. My name’s Kageyama.” 

Hinata grinned even wider, “I’m Hinata! Are you going to Karasuno?” Kageyama looked about his age. Imagine the chances of finding another crow! They could travel together!

“No.” 

“Wha? Why not? Is there a murder around here?”

“No! I’m not in a murder, I’m not going to a murder!”

Hinata paused, confused. 

“But…” 

Kageyama gave him a glare that screamed ‘Say it and I’ll kill you’, which didn’t stop Hinata.  
“But don’t you want to be in one?” 

“NO!” Kageyama screamed, leaning over the shorter crow menacingly. Everything about him seemed to darken, even the shifting bluish light on his wings. 

After a second of staring Hinata down, Kageyama turned away and folded his wings closer to his body. 

Hinata looked down, biting his lip and clenching his fists. This was not going well at all. It was exactly what he’d feared. Maybe nobody in the murder would like him either. No, no, that couldn’t be true, he hadn’t even met them yet. Hinata thought he and Kageyama could be friends after sharing food, instead he’d somehow struck a rather sensitive nerve. Why was Kageyama so touchy about it anyway? Is it not normal to ask another Idiosyncrasy about themselves when you first meet? Is that some social thing he didn’t know about? No, mother would have told him. Wouldn’t she? 

“Fine,” Hinata said finally, not trusting himself to shout back without his voice shaking. 

At hearing the quieter tone, Kageyama turned to look at him. Hinata, sporting a downcast expression, was about to go back to his tree when a loud sigh made him look at Kageyama again. The other crow mumbled something under his breath.

Hinata tilted his head questioningly, which, for some reason, made Kageyama widen his eyes and puff his feathers a bit. It looked like saying whatever he was about to say was like pulling teeth. To be honest, he looked constipated. 

“You could...sleep in my nest?” 

Hinata’s eyes immediately regained their shine and a smile brighter than the sun broke out on his face. 

Kageyama continued, “I-I mean, perching isn’t all that comfortable and…” 

“Of course I would! Thank you, Kageyama!”

Kageyama frowned again, although not as intense as before. It seemed to be his normal expression. 

“It’s only to repay you for the meat bun.”

“Aww, you don’t have to do that Bakageyama!” 

Kageyama frowned deeper.

“I don’t like owing people, and don’t ever call me that again.”

Hinata only grinned wider. Bouncing up next to Kageyama as they started in the direction of his nest. Kageyama grumbled incoherently the whole way there, shuffling his feathers in what Hinata assumed was either irritation or discomfort. 

Kageyama’s nest was in a beech tree almost as tall as the one Hinata perched in. In a sturdy niche where several branches split away, was a nest much bigger than the one Hinata had at home. It was glued together with mud and clay and layered with soft grass, moss, and some of Kageyama’s feathers. It created a perfect dip in the center, deep enough to protect its inhabitant from the wind. Small necessities were scattered around or hanging off the edges.

It looked so comfy! Hinata had never slept in a nest that was actually in a tree off the ground before!

He hopped into the nest, fluttering his wings happily, but not enough to disturb any of the carefully placed bedding. 

As he settled down, he noticed Kageyama had disappeared. Poking his head over the edge of the nest, he spotted his companion getting ready to perch. 

“What are you doing?” 

Kageyama glared at Hinata, “What do you mean what am I doing?” 

“I mean why are you perching? There’s enough room in your nest for both of us!” 

The other crow became tense again, but Hinata’s insistent eyes were relentless. He sighed, creeping over and sliding in on Hinata’s right. They gently folded their wings over one another so that the large appendages wouldn’t stick awkwardly out of the nest. 

Kageyama smirked, “It’s a good thing you’re so short, otherwise I don’t think I’d fit.” 

Hinata smacked him upside the head with a wing, “Well, maybe if your wingspan wasn’t so fat it wouldn’t matter!” 

He was met with Kageyama’s own wing completely flattening him. 

“I regret letting you in,” Hinata said into a swath of moss. 

Kageyama just huffed and repositioned himself. Soon, they were nothing but a big, breathing pile of feathers, warmly snuggled together in slumber. 

~~~

Hinata was woken by Kageyama hitting him in the face with his bag. Hinata threw a stick from the nest at him. 

They ate together before the sun rose and Kageyama led Hinata down to a nearby river to fill his water jug. Once that was done, Hinata leaned down and cupped his hands in the rushing current to splash his face. He then took off his shoes and went knee-deep. Scooping the water with his hands and wings, he dampened his feathers and shook them out, sending droplets flying everywhere. 

Kageyama was on the shore still, watching Hinata curiously. At least he seemed curious, Hinata couldn’t really tell. He wasn’t moving to preen or wash himself.

“Kageyama?” 

“What is it now?” the other crow growled.

“Do you not know how to clean your wings?” 

Kageyama looked offended, “I--I obviously do now since you just did it and politely splattered water all over me!” 

Hinata tried to put on a guilty face but it probably wasn’t working. He lunged toward his companion and pulled him into the water. Not enough to get Kageyama’s wings wet but enough to get his pants wet. 

The ginger howled with laughter at Kageyama’s shocked face, then scurried off as he came barreling out of the river. 

“Dumbass! I’ll throw your shoes in the water! Let’s see how you like getting your stuff wet!”  
But Kageyama didn’t go after the shoes, he went straight for Hinata. 

They ran around after each other and Kageyama mussed up Hinata’s hair, but it was all light scuffling. By the time they calmed down, Kageyama’s pants were mostly dry and Hinata’s shoes remained intact. Now, they just sat beside the river waiting for full sunlight, Hinata wondering when Kageyama would tell him to leave. Except, that he kind of didn’t want to leave, or at least leave Kageyama behind. Being around the black-haired grump wasn’t as awful as he thought at first, besides, it didn’t look like he knew much about being a crow or taking care of himself in general. He stole Hinata’s pack for god’s sake! 

“Kageyama, why don’t you want to be in a murder?” 

He saw Kageyama draw in his wings like before. “It’s none of your business, idiot.” 

“But, we’re crows! We’re supposed to live in groups.” 

“I know that!” Kageyama snapped. “I just don’t want to! That’s it!”

“Oh come on, Bakageyama! We can go together! I’m sure the Karasuno murder is so nice they won’t mind a grump like you!” 

Kageyama leaped up,“I told you not to call me that! Why are you so obsessed with me coming with you!?” 

At that, Hinata paused and tucked his knees under his chin.

“Because you’re the first Idiosyncrasy I’ve ever met and I don’t wanna be alone.” 

Kageyama seemed surprised at an answer so honest. Hinata hid his face and wrapped his arms around his legs. He heard Kageyama sit back down.

“I'm not coming with you, Hinata.” 

The sun above the horizon now, even if Kageyama hadn’t explicitly told him to leave, Hinata knew he had to get going if he wanted to get to Karasuno. He stood and flexed his wings, warming them up for a long flight. 

Ow.

He definitely overexerted himself yesterday. He’d have to walk for a bit to rest them more, if he pushed them too hard, he wouldn’t be able to fly at all. 

“Bye then, Kageyama.” 

“Bye.” 

Hinata fingered the sun pendant still around his neck as he walked, rubbing his index finger along one of the smoother curves of it that led to the flat face of the shape. His head was filled with if only, if only, if only and what if, what if, what if… But mostly he was wondering why Kageyama hated the idea of living with a murder so much. Perhaps Hinata had been too lost in his thoughts, perhaps he’d strayed too far from the river, because in the next second, Hinata heard a loud SNAP! and felt unimaginable pain shoot up his leg.


End file.
